Clumsy
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: -Post TDI Episode 6- Courtney's leading the group to their campsite for the day's challenge, but runs into a few obstacles in the process. -DxC


"So our tent should be over here..." Courtney murmured to herself as she examined the map in her hands, while the Killer Bass members behind her chatted amongst themselves.

"You should really watch where you're going, Darling." The CIT didn't have to turn her head to know who was now walking beside her.

"And _you _should really keep your mouth shut and let me concentrate." She snapped.

"You sure about that, Babe?" He raised an eyebrow, and she shot him a glare out of the corner of her eye.

"Positive."

"Alright, then." Duncan slowed his pace so he was walking directly behind her now, almost walking on top of her heels. But as long as he was quiet, she didn't really care.

"Okay, so we go North this way, and- ah!" Courtney shrieked as her foot suddenly bent sideways and stepped off the side of the path. She would of fell down large hill filled with prickle bushes and sharp rocks, if it hadn't been for Duncan's quick movements.

"See, Princess?" He cooed in her ear, with his arms holding her firmly around the waist. "You gotta pay attention to everything around you."

Shoving at his chest, he let her go and she peered down the hill and sighed. "Well, there goes the compass."

A few of the Killer Bass members glared at the CIT, since they were now stuck with having to search the woods for their campsite without the compass.

"Maybe you should give _me _the map." Duncan held out his hand with an amused expression.

"No!" She hugged it to herself like a child that refused to share her toy.

"Come on, Princess. Give it." He poked her side teasingly, and she squeaked as he hit her ticklish spot, and started walking forward again while opening the map.

"You're gonna hurt yourself if you don't watch where you're going." The teal-eyed boy said in a sing-song voice.

"And you're gonna get hurt if you don't shut up." Her voice didn't have as much venom to it as normal, since she was focusing so hard on the map in front of her.

He sighed, as if he was an adult and she was nothing but a difficult child.

"Just give me the map, Sweetheart, before you get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt! That was simply a misstep caused by the uneven ground." She insisted stubbornly.

Suddenly, Duncan grabbed Courtney's arm and tugged her to his side, so their hips were up against each others.

"Hey! What was that-"

Duncan ripped the Map from her hands with only one of his, then used the other hand to guide her face to the stream she would of fell right into had it not been for the annoying ogre of a boy.

The brunette's cheeks burned. "I saw that there. I would have stepped around it."

"Mmhmm, of course."

The boy clicked his tongue in his mouth, before scooping her up in his arms, and easily tossing her over his shoulder. "Obviously, you can't be trusted to walk without getting hurt."

Courtney squirmed and pounded her fists against his back. "Put me down!"

"No can do, Baby Doll. Now, let's see..." He glanced at the map and started leading the Killer Bass left of where they had been heading before.

"Duncan, you're going the wrong way." Courtney huffed, and continued to struggled against the arm of his that pinned her stomach to his shoulder. She had to admit though, he was amazingly strong, he carried her like she weighed nothing at all. Though she felt more annoyed then amazed at the moment, as some of the other Campers snickered at Duncan's actions with the CIT.

"Actually, _you_ were going the wrong way." He gave her a smirk, and she turned her head with some difficulty to narrow her eyes at him.

"I was _not._"

"Was _too._"

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was NOT!"

"Was TOO!"

"Uh, Dudes?" Geoff ran up to keep paced with the teenage boy who was carrying the fuming brunette on his shoulder. "I think you're both wrong."

"What?" Duncan paused, mid-step, and looked down at the map again.

"Geoff's right, see, over there." DJ pointed through a group of trees, were a slight spot of orange was visible.

"You guys are both idiots, _gosh._" Harold glared at Duncan and Courtney, who glared right back.

"Come on, guys, chills. Everything's all good." Geoff patted Harold on the back then ran through the trees toward the campsite, and the others soon followed, leaving only Duncan and Courtney left.

"You can put me down now." The female's stomach was started to hurt from his shoulder digging into it for so long.

With a grin, the boy set her down on her feet again and stretched. "So, it seems like your CIT direction isn't as good as you thought."

Courtney scowled at him. "It also seems like _your _direction isn't as good as _you _though either."

"Touché."

Duncan reached forward to pull a little twig out of her hair, and she rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Thanks, Duncan. For making sure I made it here unharmed."

He chuckled. "And thank you for making this hike slightly more entertaining then it would of been if you weren't so clumsy all of a sudden."

Courtney rolled her eyes again and gave him a little wave, before trucking off toward the others.

"Uh, Princess? Look out for that- oh, too late." He laughed as she had tumbled forward after her foot caught on the large root sticking out of the ground, that Harold had tripped on too, only a few moments ago.

Duncan grabbed Courtney's hand and pulled her upright before pursing his lips.

"Court? Do you know how that song goes? Um..._ Clumsy cause I'm falling in love._"

Courtney glared at him, but her cheeks turned pink and she stormed off to Bridgette, who was waving her over.

Duncan shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked, before humming the tune of the song quietly to himself.

_You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling, clumsy cause I'm falling in love._

_

* * *

_

**AN: I used to love that song, because I'm so naturally clumsy anway, and I just decided to make a fan-fic loosely based around it. Tell me what you thought. Review~**_  
_


End file.
